


Playing Cards

by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN/pseuds/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a night hanging out playing hearts. Idea came up when my little brother renamed the computer heart players after Supernatural characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cards

"Cas, how the hell are you beating me?" Dean asked a little annoyed. Castiel looked at his cards and blinked a few times before looking up at Sam, Dean, and Charlie.

"Everyone is beating you, Dean," Cas said. Charlie smiled, but didn't laugh like Sam did.

"Shut up." Dean put a five of Spades in the middle. Cas put a three of spades. Charlie a four of spades and Sam a King of Hearts.

"Those are yours, Dean," Cas told Dean.

"I think you lied, you've played this before." Dean responded angerly.

"I have not. I'm still trying to understand. Those are your cards, right?"

"Take the cards and stop being a sore loser," Sam said. Dean grabbed the cards and put in ten of hearts. Cas cocked his head and put in an ace of hearts. Charlie place a nine of hearts and Sam put in a two of hearts.

"Those are your cards, Cas." Dean flashed a smile and got up to refill his glass of whiskey.

"There is only one heart on my card, Dean, those are your cards," Cas said dryly.

"No, Castiel, that's an ace. its the highest card amount when playing hearts," Charlie told him.

"I don't understand. There is only one heart. Which should mean its the lowest."

"Sorry, Cas, I don't make the rules." Cas pouted and took the cards.

"you're still losing, Dean." Cas called back to him. He returned to the group and watch Cas play a two of clovers.

"But you're even closer to losing now." he played a five of clovers, Charlie a Jack of clovers and Sam a five of hearts and laughed as Charlie grabbed her cards.

"How are you winning, Sam. You suck at cards," Dean asked Sam. Charlie put in her last card being a two of diamonds.

"I won against that poker guy, didn't I?" he said as he placed down her last card a Queen of hearts.

"I thought that was just luck." Sam just shrugged. Dean played a six of diamonds. He looked over at Cas and waited as Castiel slowly placed down a four of hearts.

"Your cards," Cas looked at Dean and smiled.

"Fuck this," Dean yelled standing up and pouring himself another glass of whiskey and walking away.

"Congratulations on winning, Sam," Cas told him, "this was fun. I hope to learn more about card games."

"Maybe we will when Dean calms down," Charlie said giggling a little. Cas nodded.

"I'll go talk to him," Cas responded and walked in Dean's direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a sequel, but I can't think of anything to write and its been awhile since I wrote this one.


End file.
